one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura vs Broly (Asura's Wrath vs Dragon Ball Z) Season 2 Episode 7
Asura vs Broly One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 7 (Asura’s Wrath vs Dragon Ball Z) Asura vs Broly is the upcoming 7th episode of Season 2 made by ZombieSlayer23. ' ' Asura grabbed Saitama by the stomach and crushed him into a ball, and then shot him into a basketball hoop. Asura then roared in victory. “That wasn’t really cool.” said Broly from behind Asura. Asura turned around. “It’s cool if I make it cool.” said Asura. Broly laughed. “You know you're not so bad. I’ll leave you alone.” said Broly as he turned around. Asura turned back to his basketball. Asura then felt a massive punch in his back and Asura flew into the basketball pole. “DIE!” yelled Broly. “You made the wrong choice cupcake.” said Asura as he bared all of his…. Fists? All 6 of his fists. ' ' LIVE AND LET DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Asura punched Broly into the air, and then kicked Broly into the ground. Asura then grabbed the basketball poll and chucked it at Broly. Broly punched the poll in half, and then ran at Asura. Asura quickly kicked Broly, and then started to prepare a bunch of punches. ' ' 50… ' ' “MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!” yelled Asura as he punched Broly a bunch of times. Broly got up and punched Asura into China. Asura got up and saw Broly flying to him. Asura grabbed Broly and punched Broly into the forest, where the dead body of Sans lays. ' ' 40… ' ' Broly crashed into a tree and punched Asura in the face. Asura flew backwards into a rock. Asura grabbed a giant boulder and chucked it at Broly. Broly kicked the boulder in half and kicked Asura to the ground. “DIE!” said Broly as he made a ball of fiery blue. ' ' 30… ' ' Broly made the ball of blue and fired it at Asura. Asura dodged it and kicked Broly in the face. Asura then grabbed a tree and rammed it into Broly’s face. Broly flew backwards and landed on the dead body of Sans. “Ugh.” said Broly. ' ' 20… ' ' Asura kicked Broly into the air, and then punched him to the ground. Broly grabbed Asura by the throat, and chucked him into the ground. Broly then started punching Asura, and created a punch so powerful on Asura, the whole Earth exploded. Asura was still alive though. Asura and Broly crashed into the moon. ' ' 10… ' ' Asura grabbed Broly by the chest and chucked him to the ground. Broly then punched Asura in the face, and then tripped him to the ground. Broly then created the fiery blue ball and fired it at Asura. Asura dodged the ball and then punched Broly a bunch of times. “MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!” yelled Asura. Asura then grabbed Broly by the chest and ripped in half. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!! Asura landed back on Earth safely. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… ASURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!